


Birthday Treats

by Rueitae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Birthday Pidge | Katie Holt, Plance Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: Lance and the kids have planned a birthday surprise for Pidge!
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	Birthday Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge's birthday almost snuck up on me! Here's 2k worth of fluff! Lee? You wanted more of the kiddos, here you go!

Pidge hums, perfectly content under the soft, warm and thick comforter that covers her bed, and currently cocoons her. Rolling to her side, she snuggles her pillow and pulls her knees to her chest, relishing in this moment of calm as her eyelids barely curtain the light of the morning sun. Mind fresh and rested, she can’t remember the last time she hasn’t woken to a baby crying, her work alarm clock, or a nightmare from her Paladin days.

The realization hits her like a truck. There is no way she should still be in bed with the sun this high in the sky.

Her eyes fly open, first registering that blessedly she is indeed in her own bedroom. The familiar colors and knick knacks that litter the dresser tops a relief in the knowledge that she’s not inexplicably been taken prisoner by pirates.

Missing however, is her alarm clock. Instead, a small head of dark brown hair and blue eyes peeks over the bed at her.

“Daaaaaad!” her son yells towards the open door. “Mom is awaaaake!”

Pidge groans. “Ash, sweetheart, not so loud please.”

Wide eyed, he is immediately apologetic, eyes downcast as if he’d been properly scolded. “Sorry, Mom.”

“It’s fine,” Pidge assures him. Where normally she’d have a headache from the extra sensory, the additional sleep she’s gotten leaves her well rested. Though she still wants nothing more than to lie in bed, she allows her maternal instincts to take over, sitting up slowly and patting the bed beside her. 

Ash takes no time at all to accept her invitation, climbing up awkwardly onto the mountain of sheets and fluffy blankets on the queen sized bed. He snuggles up next to her and Pidge can’t help but smile. He’s always been attached to her hip. 

“Is there a reason everyone is home today and not at school or work?” she asks him, though she makes every effort to not sound accusatory. 

He smiles in a cute, mischievous way that melts her heart. “Uh huh,” he confirms, giggling into her arm that he clings to. 

The door swings wide open. In the threshold is her oldest child, wearing a pillow case tucked under the back of her t-shirt. Cora poses dramatically, turning on a handheld fan to ensure that her long brown hair and ‘cape’ flow in the wind. Pointing towards Pidge, she smirks, “Happy birthday, Mom! Welcome to the start of your  _ super _ day!”

Pidge has to cover her mouth with a hand, because otherwise she cannot stop from laughing. More and more each day her daughter is mastering the art of puns and cheesiness in general, and to her disdain, flirting. 

Not that she understands what flirting is, but there’s been several nights Pidge has come to check on her and Cora is pointing finger guns at her stuffed animals. 

“It is my birthday, isn’t it?” she admits once she’s sure she won’t laugh. “You guys are  _ super _ sweet.” Work can be postponed. If Lance is home too, then the Galaxy Garrison knows they are both out for the day. 

“You think we’d forget?” Lance enters the room carrying a tray full of food. The smell of peanut butter on fresh toast with eggs and bacon that still sizzles on the plate makes her stomach rumble. He steps around Cora and lays the tray on her lap. “Happy birthday, Pidge,” he says as he leans over her. 

Pidge stretches up to meet his lips with her own, a quick and relaxed gesture that comes as easily as saying his name. “Thank you Lance, kids,” she emphasizes, squishing Ash into a tight hug that he’s all too happy to enjoy. “This is the best little surprise to wake up to.”

Lance settles onto the bed with Ash between them. “You’ve been working yourself ragged trying to figure out what happened with James’ fighter. This was the perfect excuse to get you to rest. The MFE’s can sort it out on their own for a bit,” he says softly. “They’ve got way more of a leg up than we did forming the Voltron Bond.”

Pidge had learned long ago that not every scientific endeavor was up to her. Altean alchemy was an Altean thing. As much as she wanted to understand it, and had tried on so many occasions, she could only grasp so much. A part of her thought it had died with Allura… until one of the MFEs transformed in a strike against pirates. 

Cora scrambles up the bed and settles into Lance’s lap. She leans over, looking longingly at the food. “It’s gonna get cold, Mom. Eat!”

Pidge dutifully takes the fork and digs in, not quite prepared for how much her taste buds thank her, moaning in delight. “What did you do to these eggs? They are delicious.”

“You can thank your youngest for that one,” Lance said as he leans against the backboard. “Before settling down for a nap, Mae insisted we mix peanut butter in with the eggs because, and I quote, ‘Mommy loves peanut butter more than life itself.’”

That explained the extra creaminess. “Five years later she still remembers my cravings when I was pregnant with her. Good girl.”

“This isn’t even the  _ best _ surprise!” Cora hypes with a smirk. 

“Oh really?” Pidge muses exaggeratedly. “And what might that be.”

“It’s a  _ surprise _ ,” Ash says, as if that was all the explanation needed. 

“It is,” Lance says sternly. “Which means you have to stay up here while the kids entertain you until it’s finished.”

Pidge tries to read between the lines, but like most of Lance’s surprises, like their tenth anniversary trip or regular Valentine’s dinners, he is very good at keeping it to his chest. Not knowing both infuriates her and excites her, hating the fact that she’s in the dark but comforted in the fact that Lance’s surprises are always of good quality.

One of those surprises ended with Cora’s conception after all. 

Pidge gets to enjoy half her breakfast, feeding Cora most of the other half and giving bits and pieces to Lance and Ash because Cora insisted they try some. 

“Plate is all clean,” she says as she looks around at her family, “what’s this big surprise you have for me.”

Lance nervously looks at his wristwatch. “It should be ready any minutes now,” he chuckles. 

“Go ahead Dad!” Cora says with an improper but adorable salute. “You take care of the surprise and we’ll keep Mom busy!”

Lance kisses the top of his daughter’s head. “I knew I could count on you two.” He scrambles out the door, but backtracks and momentarily looks back in. “Don’t you dare try and move, Pidge. This is a surprise.”

Pidge grins. “I wouldn’t dream of ruining this for you,” she teases. If there was one thing Lance enjoyed more than anything, it was getting the one up on anyone, especially Pidge. Unfortunately for him, Pidge was curious and had a high need to  _ know _ . Lance had stopped wrapping her gifts all together, favoring to surprise her with outings that she couldn’t see coming. 

Even the kids weren’t so bad.

Lance makes a show of narrowing his gaze, not quite believing her, and slowly slides out of her vision before she hears him bounding down the stairs. 

“Okay,” Pidge tells her children. “What’s the surprise? I’ve got space camp tickets a year early, or all the leftover Valentine's chocolate, take your pick.”

Ash and Cora salivate over both bribes, and Pidge basks in how adorable their faces reflect both her and Lance. 

Comically, Cora shakes her head, snapping out of her stupor. “No! This is your birthday surprise!”

“Yeah! It’s special!” Ash follows up, slapping his hands against his cheeks. 

Pidge fights a growl. They’d taught their children a little too well. Logically, whatever Lance has planned involves the whole family and is something he has to prepare for and also something that bribed Mae into actually settling down and taking her nap.

“Okay…” Pidge hums thoughtfully. “Will I need to get dressed to enjoy the surprise?”

Ash shakes his head. “N--”

Cora dives over her brother, a hand over his mouth. “We can’t tell Mom that! Because otherwise she’ll guess!”

Her son’s angry muffles give way to kicks and soon Pidge is diffusing an impromptu and unsanctioned wrestling match on her bed. “Knock it off you two,” she says sternly, getting between them. Over their high pitched squeals of laughter, Pidge almost misses the car pulling into the driveway. 

“This isn’t a surprise party, is it?” Pidge frets, because she hasn’t showered or gotten dressed at all. 

“It’s a surprise!” Cora sings unhelpfully, seated with her legs crossed and arms pinned between them, batting her eyelids adorably. 

It does nothing for Pidge. Just the former Paladins and family would be one thing, but if Lance has invited the entire Garrison (and he absolutely would), then she takes issue with being unready. “I’m going to shower, you two behave yourselves okay? Be…” Pidge scrambles to think, be instinctual like Lance, “be my guards! Make sure no one enters the bedroom!” she decrees in her most important voice. 

Cora and Ash stare with wide eyes before nodding and accepting the most serious and important of missions. 

Pidge rushes into the bathroom that adjoins the bedroom and takes the fastest shower she’s ever had, even counting the times the Paladin alarm would go off in the Castle of Lions as she was showering. If she’s to enjoy this birthday and this surprise, she will be ready for anything. 

When she emerges, hair still wet and clinging to the back of her neck, the kids are gone. Pidge sighs with relief and proceeds to put on some cleaner clothes. Tentatively, she peeks out the door. Seeing no kids, she escapes into the upstairs hallway and treads carefully down to the first floor. 

The threshold to the kitchen is covered in multi-colored streamers and drawings made by her children hanging down from them. She takes one in her hand of Ash showing off the entire family in a row. Her heart melts from the warmth and love that pours out from such a simple picture, a smile tugging up on her lips. 

Whispers and barely contained giggles from within the kitchen bekon her to enter. Gently pushing the streamers aside, she crosses the threshold…

Only to be bombarded by noisemakers and confetti in her face. 

“Happy birthday, Mom!” Cora sings once more.

She barely registers Ash’s hand in her own as he tugs her along, still in a bit of a daze from the actual surprise. By the time she comes to her senses, she sees the cake on the table. 

Pidge withers, shoulders slumping and placing a hand to her mouth. The cake is in the shape of the Green Lion, complete with a little bayard cake beside it. It’s been so long since she’s thought of Green and how much she misses her. Even though she loves her family, there was nothing like Green’s presence, a soothing Bond that knew everything about her and supported her unconditionally. Though it's a bond she’s grateful to share with Lance now, he couldn’t see into her mind and just  _ know _ .

Although seeing the cake before her, maybe he  _ can _ see into her mind, and heart. 

Lance takes her shoulders in his arm and tugs her close to him. “Happy birthday, Pidge,” he says gently. “With all the magic happening at work… I kinda thought you might be missing Green a little.”

Pidge sniffles. “I do,” she says with a barely contained sob. “Thank you, Lance. This was really sweet.”

“Anything for you,” he responds, placing a gentle kiss to her temple. 

Little feet stomp into the kitchen. “Cake time!” declares little five-year-old Mae. Pidge snorts as she observes her daughter clad in her shark pajamas, bare feet bouncing up and down with delight, and waving her favorite blue blanket. 

“Cake time!” Cora and Ash quickly follow suit.

“Well,” Pidge chuckles, wiping away the happy tears. “We’d best not keep Hunk waiting to see how good it is.”

Lance gasps, offended. “How do you know  _ I _ didn’t make it?”

“Really? We have a five star chef as a best friend and you’re saying  _ you _ made my birthday cake? Would Hunk even  _ let _ you do that?”

Lance slumps, eyes narrowed in humorous frustration. “He put peanut butter filling in there for you.”

Reaching up on her tiptoes, Pidge places a thankful kiss on his cheek. “You can give me your final gift after the kids go to bed, and I’ll give you my thanks then.”

The blushing mess and goofy smile on his face is almost just as great a birthday gift in itself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://rueitae.tumblr.com/). Please let me know if you liked it!
> 
> I don't even know if peanut butter and scrambled eggs are good together but it sure sounds like a pregnancy craving Pidge would have.


End file.
